


Stay Behind

by CutesyMe



Series: Kurobas Week July [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, Kurobas Week July, Mentions of Seirin, Time - Freeform, kurobas week, kurobasweek, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine decided to forgive Kuroko for leaving him in the queue because he rarely ever got to see Kuroko smile like that. He decided to buy a Kuroko more shakes if this smile was the result, and also ignored Kuroko’s and Kagami’s plans to go and buy popsicles after this.</p><p>(Where Aomine is jealous a lot and people fuck up a 'little')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Still bad at titles and always will be. It's 20 past 1am. Geh! And this took me so long but it was a wonderful experience.
> 
> Prompt is 'time'.

Aomine didn’t have many regrets. It was hard for someone like Aomine to have regrets even though he made a lot of mistakes. He knew that not doing his homework was a mistake since he wanted to pursue basketball in university and then as a profession, and thus academics were important. He knew that taking naps in school was a mistake and that he shouldn’t give Momoi such a hard time, but he didn’t actually regret any of that.

Aomine wasn’t sure he regretted anything, given the fact fact that his only interest lay in basketball and he gave his all when he was on court. How could there be anything to regret?

He surely regretted that one time he yelled at Momoi and made her cry but that was forgiven and forgotten fast. The only thing that was keeping him up at night now was Kuroko.

Aomine had always known in the deepest pits of his being that what had happened between him and Kuroko was not right, that what he had done was not right. But when Aomine was obviously making it without Kuroko how could anyone say that he was wrong about being the strongest. He wasn’t.

It was during the game between Seirin and Rakuzan when Kagami entered the true zone that Aomine realized he wasn’t wrong about his proven theory but about dropping his best friend Kuroko like he was a hindrance during their time in Teiko. Just because he was good without Kuroko didn’t mean that he couldn’t play with his best friend anymore, that he was better without him. It didn’t mean that he alone could play against a team like Seirin. Kuroko proved him that teamplay was the most important thing in basketball. Kagami was the living proof for it.

Aomine now wondered why he ever doubted Kuroko when even back in their time in Teiko Kuroko always proved that he was right. Now more than ever, Aomine was relieved when Kuroko came to him when he needed help with basketball. It saved him the unnecessary amount of time he would have wasted on asking Kuroko to hang out with him. The only thing left to do now was to make it up to Kuroko.

It was easy for Aomine to call Kuroko and ask him to play a round of basketball with him. And every single time when Aomine and Kuroko were in a team and they played like they used to do in Teiko, Aomine was yet again reminded of how much he missed playing with Kuroko, how fun it could be. Basketball still connected them. He had taken Kuroko for granted and almost lost him. Aomine didn’t want to lose him for good. That was why one of these days he needed to ask for forgiveness.

Considering the fact that the two barely ever played alone, asking for forgiveness was rather hard because Aomine got lost in basketball pretty easily and then he only ever remembered wanting to eat something and keeping himself from falling asleep right on the spot. Even if they started out the day alone, they never seemed to end it that way. More often than not, someone crossed their way and the two ended up playing against that someone. In most cases that someone was Kagami.

Now Aomine didn’t hate Kagami, he was everything that Aomine could ask for in a rival, but he also third wheeled him and Kuroko a lot, always managed to attract all of Aomine’s attention and make him forget about Kuroko, which was too easy to begin with. Just like now.

Kuroko and Aomine had come to Maji’s so Aomine could do something about his growling stomach and Kuroko could get his daily dose of vanilla shakes, and there he had been, sitting at his usual spot and eating a mountain of burgers. Now Kagami didn’t notice Kuroko, that would be pretty impossible, but Kuroko noticed Kagami and god knows for how long Aomine was talking to himself but when he asked Kuroko a question and no answer came, Aomine had to look around a little to find him. And even then he didn’t find Kuroko, he found Kagami and next to him Kuroko.

Aomine tsked and gave his order to the cashier, contemplating for a second to leave out Kuroko’s shake but ordered it anyway, and then made his way over to Kagami’s table.

“Yo Aomine,“ Kagami greeted him but Aomine ignored him and put Kuroko’s shake in front of him.

After Aomine sat down he held out a burger to Kuroko and wrinkled his nose in irritation when he saw that Kuroko was already holding a burger in his hands.

“Thank you for the shake, Aomine-kun,“ Kuroko said with a smile that reached his eyes and lit up his whole face.

Aomine decided to forgive Kuroko for leaving him in the queue because he rarely ever got to see Kuroko smile like that. He decided to buy a Kuroko more shakes if this smile was the result, and also ignored Kuroko’s and Kagami’s plans to go and buy popsicles after this.

When Aomine and Kuroko met up three days later, Aomine walked by Maji’s and remembered to buy Kuroko a shake since they weren’t going to go to there after playing basketball. Kuroko thanked him with a smile when the shake was wordlessly pressed into his hands. It was after Aomine had already said goodbye to Kuroko and was on his way back home when he realized that what had been bothering him the whole time while being with Kuroko was the fact that Kuroko’s smile this time didn’t light up his whole face like it did the other when Aomine gave him a shake.

The next time when they got a shake for Kuroko, Aomine paid extra attention to Kuroko’s expression and Kuroko again didn’t seem that happy about the shake as it was that one certain day. Aomine didn’t like thinking because in a majority of the cases it only brought him a headache and no results, just like this time. He couldn’t for the love of god find out where the difference was between that shake and all the others.

One change that gradually happened but Aomine still failed to notice earlier, was how much Kuroko was talking about Kagami, about everything they did during practice. Not everything was basketball related but even the things that were managed to make Aomine angry.

Aomine was looking forward to another basketball session with Kuroko after two weeks of not having seen each other because of final exams when the first thing he noticed on the court was a certain redhead. Aomine scoffed but still went over to one of the benches to put his things on and expected to be ignored just like he ignored Kagami but apparently that wasn’t happening.

“Yo, Aomine,“ Kagami greeted him and Aomined inhaled deeply before he turned around to meet Kagami’s eyes.

“What?“ he sneered, trying not to sound too angry but failed to do so judging by Kagami’s facial expression.

“Relax, Ahomine. Just wanted to say ‘hi‘. You’re meeting up with Kuroko, right?“

“Yes,“ Aomine retorted and before he could tell Kagami to go somewhere else and leave him and Kuroko alone, Kagami turned around.

“Kuroko, hello,“ Kagami greeted Kuroko who was suddenly standing right next to them.

Aomine flinched and squeaked out. “Tetsu.“

“Hello Kagamai-kun, Aomine-kun,“ Kuroko greeted them with an innocent smile.

Kuroko and Kagami easily fell into a conversation about something that Aomine couldn’t follow – way to be left out – when he stared at Kagami intensely as if he held the cure to cancer in himself but refused to share it with the world. How come he noticed Kuroko and Aomine didn’t? Kagami even stood with his back to Kuroko and Aomine knew Kuroko longer. Their roles should have been reversed.

Not even two minutes later Aomine was dribbling the ball, standing in front of him was Kagami, and for a second Aomine considered throwing the ball at Kagami’s face. As if it wasn’t bad that Kagami had yet again third wheeled him and Kuroko, no, but now Kuroko was also on Kagami’s team. Of course, if Aomine and Kuroko had been alone they had to play against each other too but at least then it wasn’t Kagami and Kuroko against him.

Aomine was so busy throwing hateful and mocking glances at Kagami, who wasn’t able to snatch the ball from Aomine, that Aomine completely forgot about Kuroko and got the ball stolen from himself. Aomine felt betrayed.

Kagami dashed by him in a second and jumped, the ball landing in his hands, and dunked it in. Aomine turned around to see Kagami whooping and Kuroko smiling at him mildly. Then Kagami held out his fist and Kuroko bumped Kagami’s fist with his own. Aomine felt like he was going to throw up.

The next moment he was filled with so much fury that his whole body started shaking. How did Kagami dare to do that? That was his and Kuroko’s thing. Kuroko was his friend. As if he didn’t spend already enough time with Kuroko, now he also jeopardized his and Kuroko’s meetings.

“Are you alright, Aomine-kun?“

Aomine stared down at Kuroko and formed his hands to fists to stop the shaking. Kagami was also staring from where he was standing with Kuroko a second ago. Aomine wanted to scream. Instead he wordlessly picked up the ball and decided to do what he was best at. Crushing people with basketball.

They started another round and soon enough all three of them were panting and sweat trickling down their whole bodies. The next time when Kagami had offered Kuroko his fist Aomine had thrown the ball at it before Kuroko could have bumped his fist against Kagami’s. The look that Kuroko threw at Aomine was ignored by him.

Aomine was dribbling the ball and smirking at Kagami who had an intense look in his eyes. This time when Kuroko sneaked up on him from behind Aomine saw it and pulled Kuroko in front of him by his wrist. Aomine saw the surprise written all over Kuroko’s face and heard Kagami exclaim. Getting the ball into the net was just too easy now.

Aomine ruffled Kuroko’s hair with a smile, having won this round too put him in a little better mood. And that was why he was even more furious than before when Kagami ruined that.

“What is wrong with you?“ Kagami yelled at Aomine, a hand protectively put on Kuroko’s shoulder.

Aomine frowned at him, removing his hand from Kuroko’s hair, fixed his stare at Kagami. “Shut up. You’re too annoying.“

“You could’ve hurt Kuroko seriously.“

“I could’ve but I made sure I didn’t. Why would I want to hurt Tetsu?“

“Just don’t do that ever again,“ Kagami grit out and poked Aomine with one finger in the chest.

Aomine stared at his finger and then grabbed Kagami by his collar. “If you don’t like then just don’t appear uninvited anymore. This is between Tetsu and me.“

“Aomine-kun. Release Kagami-kun, please,“ Kuroko commanded. His words went unheard.

“Since when is he so important to you?“ Kagami asked and gripped Aomine‘s collar too. “You were the one who dumped him when he was of no use to you anymore.“

Punching Kagami in the face was an instinct reaction, and even if Aomine hadn’t reacted on instinct he would have punched anyone for that either way.

Kuroko was between them so fast that Aomine’s second punch almost landed on Kuroko’s ear but his fast reflexes kept Aomine from hurting his friend. Kuroko looked more furious than both of them and what hurt the most was the fact that Kuroko sided with Kagami.

“That was uncalled for, Aomine-kun,“ Kuroko scolded with a hand on Kagami’s chest.

Kagami was clutching his cheek with one hand and had fisted his other hand in Kuroko’s shirt.

“He asked for it,“ Aomine tried to defend himself.

“And so did you.“

“Whatever,“ Aomine huffed after a moment of being speechless, grabbed his bag and left.

He screamed at his wall when he arrived at home.

It took rather long for Momoi to corner Aomine and wring him out about what happened – well, long in Momoi’s case. He managed to avoid her until his free period where she found him on the rooftop. Thinking back now, this wasn’t a good hiding spot.

“Dai-chan, how could you do that?“ Momoi asked, sounding as indignant as she always did when Aomine did something she didn’t approve of.

Aomine sighed and pressed his eyes closed harder than before. Momoi tried to force his eyes open. Lately she got a lot more palpable than before. Aomine sat up, pressed a hand to her face and pushed her away from himself, not as roughly as he would have liked to. He still didn’t like making her cry.

She wailed and swatted Aomine’s hand away. The look she gave him was murderous.

“I thought you wanted to make it up to Tetsu-kun.“

He turned away from her but didn’t lie down again.

Momoi huffed. “Dai-chan! Don’t do this. You have to make it up to Tetsu-kun.“

“Shut up."

“Dai-chan.“ Momoi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. Aomine had to push her by her face away again for her to stop.

“I don’t understand why Kagami is always where Tetsu is. I ask Tetsu to hang out and Kagami appears to as if he’s bound to him.“

Momoi stared at Aomine for a second and then asked in the most annoying voice she could muster up. “Dai-chan, are you jealous of Kagami-kun?“

Aomine heard the words.

“Huh?“

Aomine understood the words.

“HUUUUUUUUUH?“

Aomine grabbed Momoi by her collar and shook her, exclaiming. “Are you stupid?“

Momoi hit Aomine on the back of his head with her schoolbag. “Aomine-kun. Don’t do that.“

Despite being hurt and still rubbing his sore head, Aomine’s anger still hadn’t vanished. “Stop making such stupid accusations then,“ he yelled.

“It’s true though.“

“It’s not, idiot.“

Momoi raised her hand in a warning and Aomine flinched back. His idiocy might make him yell at Momoi but he knew to take Momoi seriously when she was being serious. She could be really scary.

“Why did you throw the basketball at Kagami-kun?“

Aomine had to think about Momoi’s question for a while, trying to remember when he did that. “Because he fist bumped Tetsu.“

“So?“

“That’s mine and Tetsu’s thing.“

“Akashi-kun once fist bumped Tetsu-kun too. Are you going to throw a basketball at him too?“ Momoi asked in a mocking tone.

Aomine grumbled under his breath but didn’t think it was necessary to answer her question.

“And why don’t you want Kagami-kun to play with you anymore? You didn’t mind last year.“ Momoi asked and Aomine knew he couldn’t ignore this question.

“That was different.“

“How?“

“That was for training. This was just me and Tetsu hanging out.“

“You are jealous of Kagami-kun,“ Momoi concluded.

“Oi, Satsuki!“

Momoi raised her hand to silence Aomine. “You are jealous of him and that’s it. You are afraid that Kagami-kun will take over your spot in Tetsu-kun’s life and that’s why you feel threatened by him.“

Aomine stared at Momoi as if she had grown a second head and when he didn’t have anything to say back to her, he knew she was right. He knew factually but didn’t understand that yet.

In retrospect Aomine also realized how hurt Kuroko was back then when Aomine stopped being himself, especially after seeing what the Generations of Miracles did to his friend. That made Aomine an even worse friend. Kuroko had always been there for him, always tried to lighten him up and give him hope, and Aomine had left him fending for himself.

Even though Aomine had told Kagami that he was too weak to be Kuroko’s light because Kuroko only deserved the best, it wasn’t only based on facts. A part of him had also wanted for Kagami to be incompatible with Kuroko. Maybe now he truly understood why.

It was so easy for Kagami to fit into the hole that Aomine had left behind in Kuroko’s life. It was also a painful one. Now Aomine was glad that Kuroko didn’t give up along the way on the things he believed in and he was happy that Kuroko seemed to have found them in Seirin. Kagami was something else tough.

“Dai-chan,“ Momoi whispered softly. “Tetsu-kun won’t forget about you just because he has Kagami-kun in his life now.“

“Satsuki, shut up.“

“Tetsu-kun isn’t talking to Kagami-kun right now. You should apologize to both of them.“

“I don’t care.“

“How can you not care when Tetsu-kun’s relationship ends because of you?“ Momoi interrogated scandalised.

It took Aomine a couple of seconds to register this information and when he did he whipped around to Momoi so fast the world spinned for a small second and Momoi recoiled.

“What did you just say?“ Aomine asked so loud he was sure the whole school heard him.

“Oops.“

Momoi turned red when she realized that this was new information to Aomine.

“Don’t ‘oops‘ me. Since when are Tetsu and Bakagami dating?“

“I’m not saying anything anymore. Ask him,“ Momoi said and walked to the door.

She had already vanished inside when she poked her head out once again and added with a cool smile. “It might be harder for Tetsu-kun to forgive you if you are the reason why he breaks up with Kagami-kun.“

“I thought you didn’t want to say anything anymore!“ Aomine yelled after Momoi but she had already disappeared.

Aomine whined and lay on the floor again. Everything got a whole lot more complicated again. But it also explained a lot of things now. Aomine understood now why Kagami was around them so much, why Kuroko talked about him so much, why he smiled down on his phone when Kagami wasn’t with them.

Aomine whined again when he remembered the vanilla shake smile. Kuroko didn’t smile because Aomine bought him his favourite vanilla shake but because Kagami was sitting right next to them. It explained why Kuroko left Aomine standing in the queue and walked to Kagami without saying a word. Aomine thought he vaguely remembered how Kuroko told him that Kagami hadn’t been in school that day because of something important.

And maybe, but only maybe, Aomine also noted that he was jealous of Kagami. He also realized now that despite the wonderful friendship him and Kuroko had in Teiko, Kagami still gave Kuroko something better. Kagami gave Kuroko what he wanted while Aomine only ever strived for what he himself wanted.

For the first time in his second year, Aomine skipped practice so he could walk over to Seirin and finally apologize to Kuroko, which was long overdue by now. When he reached Seirin the basketball team had already started practicing and sneaked onto to the upper stands so he could watch them for a while.

It took Aomine some minutes but he discovered Kuroko on the other side from where Kagami was. Kagami, who was looking at Kuroko, and who in return was ignoring Kagami. Not even once did Kuroko pass to Kagami although he was the only one besides Aomine who could effortlessly catch Kuroko’s passes.

Seirin had seen better days and Aomine was sure Seirin hadn’t suffered like this ever before. Everyone noticed the tension, even Aomine on the stands, and if it was this bad already then Aomine truly had to hurry with his apology.

Aomine retreated so he would’t be seen by anyone and thus alarm Kuroko. He was sure that Kuroko was going to pull his stunt and disappear without Aomine being able to talk to him. The safest and only way to make sure that Kuroko wouldn’t disappear was to wait for him right in front of their changing room.

It took them around an hour to end practice and a little over that for Kuroko to appear out of their changing room. When he saw Aomine sitting on the floor his eyes widened in surprise and that is one of the biggest reactions he had seen on Kuroko.

Aomine got to his feet when Kuroko started walking without acknowledging Aomine any further and called out to him. Aomine chased after him until they made it out of the building and stopped Kuroko. Once Aomine had his eyes on Kuroko he couldn’t escape Aomine that easily.

“Tetsu, wait.“

“What do you want, Aomine-kun?“

“KUROKO!“ Kagami stumbled out of the building yelling and running, but stopped immediately when he saw Aomine with Kuroko.

He took a tentative step towards them but stopped when Aomine glared at him. Kagami nodded once and then retreated to a lamp post not far from them where he could still see them and maybe also barely make out their words. When Aomine looked back at Kuroko he saw that Kuroko was glaring at him. Aomine made a mental note not to glare at Kagami in front of Kuroko again.

“I want to apologize,“ Aomine answered Kuroko’s earlier question.

“It’s not me who you have to apologize to,“ Kuroko said and tried to walk past Aomine.

“I’m not here for him. I’m here for you, Tetsu. I want to apologize because Kagami was right.“

That stopped Kuroko’s attempt at walking away and he looked up at Aomine. Aomine inhaled deeply and continued.

“He was wrong about the ‘not needing you anymore‘ part but he was nonetheless right about me having dropped you. You were my best friend, Tetsu, and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.“

Kuroko was quiet for a second – in which Aomine hoped everything would go alright - and then a tiny smile broke o1ut on Kuroko’s lips. Aomine smiled back, ruffled Kuroko’s hair and pushed his head down so he didn’t have to look at Kuroko’s face anymore.

“You’re back to how you used to be, Aomine-kun, and that’s enough. You left behind the Aomine-kun who left me behind and are the old Aomine-kun who I like. I was never mad at you.“

There was a pleasant silence in which Aomine played Kuroko’s words over and over again in his head, and reveled in the warm feeling in his chest. The rest of Seirin left the building and after some curt nods, they left the three of them where they were.

“Why does Aomine-kun dislike Kagami-kun so much?“ Kuroko asked and Aomine felt dread.

He sighed defeated because he knew he had to talk to Kuroko about this if he wanted to continue hanging out with Kuroko. Aomine threw a glance at Kagami, who was leaning against the lamp post, arms crossed over his chest, and looking at them.

Aomine sighed, gathering all the guts he had to say the truth. “He replaced me, and I didn’t like that, still don’t like it.“

“Kagami-kun didn’t replace Aomine-kun.“

“Oh, please. I used to be your light, and now he is. I know that’s my fault and that I have no right to be mad about this but still. Fist bumping was our thing. You buy popsicles together and that was also our thing. And-“

“Aomine-kun,“ Kuroko interrupted Aomine. “You’re being ridiculous. What Kagami-kun and I have is different from our friendship.“

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kuroko and remembered Momoi’s words from before. “Since when are you and Kagami dating?“

Kuroko‘s eyes widened and then something happened that Aomine didn’t remember ever having witnessed something like this before. Kuroko blushed. Aomine gaped at him and realized a second after that that Kuroko didn’t deny it.

“How can you date that idiot?“ Aomine almost screamed and Kuroko looked at him disappointed.

Aomine brought his expression under control and then asked. “Why aren’t you talking to him anymore?“

“He shouldn’t have said what he said. It made me worry about Aomine-kun,“ Kuroko hesitated for a moment and then added. “About it making Aomine-kun like he was in his first year of Touou.“

Aomine stood there speechless, the possibility, the fact, of Kuroko being worried about him made him feel something tingly in his chest and his eyes. He put his hand on Kuroko’s face and pushed his face out of his sight because looking at the earnest feelings that were displayed on Kuroko’s face was too much.

“Lets go,“ Aomine said and turned around. “I’ll buy you a popsicle.“

Kuroko smiled and nodded, following Aomine. They both stopped when Kagami spoke up.

“Kuroko, I have to talk to you.“

Before Kuroko could respond, Aomine spoke up. “Oi, Bakagami. I have to talk to you. Lets go.“

Kagami followed them hesitantly and walked behind them. No one said a word and the silence felt heavy between them because there were still unspoken apologies left. For the sake of Kuroko and to show everyone that he was now the old old Aomine - the one he was at the beginning in Teiko -, and because he was a little unfair towards Kagami, Aomine turned around abruptly, making Kagami flinch back.

“I’m sorry.“

Kagami stared at Aomine for two seconds, looked at Kuroko and then back at Aomine as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“I shouldn’t have been so…bad to you. It was uncalled for.“

Kagami cleared his throat and straightened up a little. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I have no right to judge yours and Kuroko’s friendship.“

“Say that again, I didn’t hear you,“ Aomine said and Kuroko swatted at him as Kagami turned a little red with anger.

“Sorry, sorry,“ Aomine laughed but got serious immediately afterwards. He put an arm around Kagami’s shoulder and bumped his forehead into Kagami’s. “If you hurt Tetsu, I’ll have to kill you. And I’m sure Momoi will help me.“

Kagami gaped at him and freed himself from Aomine’s arm.

“Aomine-kun, please be nice to my boyfriend,“ Kuroko said in a serious tone.

Kagami sputtered, turned as red as his hair and avoided looking at anyone as a last resort. Aomine laughed and put an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, yelling over his shoulder that Kagami had to pay for Kuroko’s popsicle since he was Kuroko’s boyfriend. Their banter about who should buy Kuroko a popsicle and Kagami asking why he wasn’t allowed to hang out with Aomine and Kuroko on Thursday could be heard from meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I loved it.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
